Madou Koukaku:General Tips
The ITH/AGTH hook to capture text other than dialogue (details of skills, items, missions, etc) is /HAN44@6E229:AGE.EXE (doesn't work with version 1.03). The hook /HA70@46E22B captures miscellaneous text in version 1.03 and possibly other versions. The items available at the Senaru Firm are dependent on its level and what type of territory it is located in, capital, town, fort, or wilderness. You can tell a territory’s type by its icon on the world map. Everything available for sale in towns is also available at capitals. The Shop of Ragiru is ideal for generating more income. Farms or Ranches are ideal for generating more food. 清浄な泉 is ideal for building and maintaining environment. until the building is available, then trees and farms are best for environment. Mercenaries and capturable monsters become available as you conquer specific territories. You need 8 武将募集所 and 魔物捕獲所 spread across your whole country to capture any monster and recruit any mercenary. More than that is useless. Certain buildings will allow mercenaries to learn special skills to use in battle. A few turns after they are built training is complete. A short event become available and the buildings is useless for the rest of the game. If you are having a hard time and are desperate for exp the monster capture and training quests are repeatable every turn. Monster combination recipes are different when the monster is set in the the basic or sacrifice slot. If you harvest more than 999 of a resource all excess is automatically sold. Unit facing is dependant on the which direction is appropriate from the start of the order and if there are no obstacles in the way. if the unit need to make a turn to reach the destination the facing will not change as well. All Main Characters and all Characters recruited from brothel has 0 Upkeep. Although their troops still generate Upkeep If you don't mind Their loyalty reset back to their initial value, you could eject character to castle and reassign them for quick teleport to Capital. do note that Main Characters and Character that has been moved same turn cannot be ejected If you recruit Main Character when your deployed General on 100, lowest General on list would automatically ejected to castle. if you recruit something else, the new character would wait in castle instead Every Territory Gold and Food income value(before reduced by territory cost and upkeep) is maxed at 10000. every excess point is ignored If you somehow reached turn 999 without conclusion, you would get timeout end. do note this also counted as "Lap" Every Characters that could be owned multiple copies of share same stats. although their loyalty may different As long Character participated, they would gain minimal 5 exp, even if they don't get deployed in battle. and 3 loyalty, if they not get defeated Every Main Characters would gain their final title at level 50, regardless current state of plot or Friendship with said character unless you would be lose otherwise, it is better to annihilate all enemy Characters with minimal Character Deployed(you may still select all 10) to gain maximum amount of exp If you need more commanders, you can get monsters and exp on hunting quests and the only cost is replace the troops casualties. Contract mercenaries cost money and war-machines cost money and resources but dont give exp. Warmachines dont level up. Monsters can be combined for get better ones and some recipes are quest that reward with money. Even some low level fast monsters like silphs and lizards can conquer some territories by outmaneuvering the enemy units, for example one unit lure the enemy to chase it around the map whille the other two destroy the enemy deployment obelisk.. Undead are slow but resilent if the enemy dont have magic so they can be good for defense in maps with bottlenecks. So it is cheaper to skip mercenaries and war-machines and stick with monsters. The magic fliying warships are a special case, you need them for the Elfaticia magic weapons route, they take a lot of time to build due to the large amount of extremly rare resources you need to harvest, but have two advantages over the others, the most evident is the big range and firepower of the magic cannons, they can reduce ramparts to rubble without getting hit making sieges a lot easer and the second less evident is that if they are setup as the leader of a group they can transport all the rest of the group at a speed of two territories per turn. From a pure strategic point of view, the best troop for most of the commanders is the elite pegasus cavalry that can move three territories per turn and have very high stats. Unlooked by upgreade the capital's castle to level five and building 5 fountains of pure water. If you plan to transfer the advantages you got in the next playthrough doing it on Centakus allow access to them from turn one. Second best is any fliying monster with strategic speed of three territories per turn, but only non-human commanders can lead monsters and few of them can use these. Third best is elite fast cavalry for human commanders, elite beastmen and some fast monsters for non-human, there is a few troops that fare better in some circunstances like mages, magic knigths, archers and enginers, but their strategic movement is awfully slow, so they rely heavy on slow pre-positioning before start a war, teleportation that is limited to only one a single group per turn or expensive and late in game magic fliying warships acting as troop transports. When commanders level up they get titles that improve their stats. But at least two commanders, Corona and Air Ciel can transform from human/oid in to beast form, the human/oid form is weaker but have higher leadership, the beast form is stronger but have lower leadership. Also Corona have a skill in in human form that allow she to ge exp faster and Air Ciel in dragon form is so big that cannot be pushed back by special attacks. Lacrille is special because she is half-huma and half-elf, for troop selection she is treated as a non-human commander (can lead some monsters), but the last title limit her troop selection to human troops only, being a human infantry commander means a strategic movement of one territory per turn so a little increase on the stats may not be worth the change.